The Prophecy of Four
The Prophecy of Four is an allegedly ancient Issaquah writing that tells of the coming of four unique individuals to the Seattle, and that they will accomplish certain feats while there. Despite supposedly being created a hundreds of years before the book was written, the prophecy references The Wizard of Oz. ''It was discovered and possibly altered by Kheiro, the only person alive to have seen where the prophecy was originally written, and then promptly destroyed the physical copy. Another curiosity is that the prophecy was, again supposedly, created before Seattle was even founded. It was later revealed that Kheiro was led to the prophecy by the High Lama, and that it may have in fact been fabricated entirely by the leader of the Shambhala. Content Four men come to the Emerald City, One made of tin, a warrior with no heart, One made of straw, a scarecrow with no mind, One made up in lion’s skin, a coward with no spine, And one a horse, a color different than the rest, Four men come to the Emerald City, To right the past wrongs and the cutting of hope, To protect those of a just cause, To rightly set themselves above kings, And to broker power among gods, Four men come to the Emerald City, And there four will lay. Explanation of the Prophecy In interpretation of the Prophecy, many had interpreted it wrongly. It did not tell of a singular four men. Each stanza foretold of three different groups of four men. ''Four men come to the Emerald City, One made of tin, a warrior with no heart, One made of straw, a scarecrow with no mind, One made up in lion’s skin, a coward with no spine, And one a horse, a color different than the rest, This stanza tells of the original four men who came to the Emerald City. Abel's father, the original Yellow Jester, Beacon, and The Crimson King. It was the four of them that set the prophecy into motion simply by trying to complete it. Four men come to the Emerald City, To right the past wrongs and the cutting of hope, To protect those of a just cause, To rightly set themselves above kings, And to broker power among gods, This stanza is about members of the Outsiders, chiefly William, Tim, Tanner, and Rick. It was Tanner's mission to fix what Hades had done, and avenge the Boss' legacy. It was William who was intially set out to do the Cause's work. He also killed Kheiro. It was Tim who was declared the heir of the House of Devane. He also managed to repel Chahalheel. And it was Rick who convened with the High Lama, killed Mathias, and learned the true purpose of Chahalheel. Four men come to the Emerald City, And there four will lay. Finally, the four to die were Hades, Kheiro, Mathias, and the High Lama. None of them could have known that their role in the prophecy simply was to die. Trivia * Despite being mostly wrong about the Prophecy's purpose, Kheiro was correct in assuming that he and the Outsiders were integral to it's completion. Category:Fallout: Prophecy